Illusions and deception
by Evila
Summary: Leo and Raph have an accident while out one night but who is really saving who? Warning, plays with your head.
1. Preface

**Hey hey! I recently got this terrible cough D: Like you lot care! Anyways, I thought I'd start off with a preface.**

Raph woke up to a searing headache, he opened his eyes only to find a fuzzy world in front of him. His hand automatically flew to his head as he attempted to sit up. He located the nearest tree and dragged himself over to it, then lent back to observe the damage. Once satisfied that he had no broken bones, he looked at the scene around him.

Leo was unconscious under the monster bike which looked beyond repair, even at Donny's level. Upon seeing his brother, Raph leapt to his feet, much to his frustration when his head screamed in protest. Much of the night was now rushing back to him in a flurry, he had to lean against the tree to steady himself. He walked over to the bike and gave it a hard shove so that it fell onto it's other side.

Leo was in a much worse state than his brother, there was a large gash down his arm and Raph was sure that feet shouldn't be able to turn at the angle his right one was. Leo's jagged breathing only made Raph panic even more. He didn't know what to do, this wasn't for him to know.

'Dammit Leo' he yelled through clenched teeth.

**Well that's what you've got to look forward to.**


	2. Out at night

**Hey, well it's almost my anniversary (One year on fanfiction) and I'm not sure if I'll be able to put my laziness to one side long enough to write this then, so, as I'm feeling generous, I'll do it now. You may send presents, if you wish…**

**I own nothing, well maybe the cookie tin.**

'Come on Raph!' Leo was pacing around the dojo, watching as his brother tried his best at doing the highest high-jump he could possibly do. Leo had attached a target over Raph's head which possibly was twice the size of himself. Raph had tried maybe a dozen times to touch it on the backflip.

Donny and Mikey were laughing in the corner as they had already succeeded with a lot less tries.

'No fair, you made it higher for me.' he complained landing with a thud as he failed once more.

'I adjusted it with the right height for all of you, it should be as easy for you as it was for them.' Leo gestured to his still laughing siblings. 'Point your toes.' After a brief curse, Raph tried again only to fail miserably by missing the target and landing in the wrong position which made him stumble and land on his shell. Mikey was now in hysterics.

'I bet you couldn't do it,' said Raph staring grudgingly at Leo. Donny coughed in his 'shouldn't have said that' manner. Leo took his place as all laughter died down. Not only did he touch the target, he hit it so hard, it came off it's hinges and fell to the floor. The spectators (Don and Mikey) clapped respectfully. 'Yea well, you're taller than me' was the student's (Raph) only excuse.

Once training was over, Mikey danced around Raph with the used target, singing, 'you couldn't hit the target!' Unfortunately for him though, Mikey couldn't see his own idiocy because the target was now in range… Mikey ended up on his shell staring dazed at the ceiling, the target on his chest.

Raph decided to run the rooftops, he walked out of the door, seemingly unseen. It was dark outside, it had to be, he wouldn't go out at any other time of the day. Soon he was getting rid of all that built up energy, he ran as fast as he could around the city he knew well. He ran until he literally collapsed to catch his breath. He sat on the edge of the roof and looked down onto the road where he found maybe the best motorbike he'd ever seen.

It was a BMW HP2 sport and it was much better than the scruffy thing he had back home, he couldn't resist a closer look. The bike was parked outside a nightclub, big surprise, Raph could hear heavy music coming from the building to his side. He was about to put his hands on the handle bars to imagine he was soaring down a deserted road when he heard something behind him.

'Na ahh' tuted the voice so suddenly, it made Raph jump and draw his sai. Leo came down from the place where his brother was sitting five minutes ago.

'Shell, Leo' he said, shoving his weapons back into his belt.

'You'd have thought that you'd be used to all the creeping around, you know, being a ninja an all.' Leo said shaking his head, looking disappointed.

'What d'you want?' Raph was quickly loosing his patience.

'I know that you could be…' He paused, looking for the right word, 'unpredictable, and I wasn't wrong.'

'What's it to ya? Honestly, can't even go for a run around here without _you _prowling around.' Raph threw his hands up in exasperation. Then he got on the bike.

'What do you think you're doing?' Leo walked in the path of the vehicle so his hotheaded brother couldn't go anywhere.

Raph was busying himself with something under the dashboard, soon enough, though, the bike jerked into life. 'I'm getting away from you.' He revved up the engine, with a satisfying roar, the bike swerved to avoid Leo but he would just step into the new path.

'That's not your bike, you're stealing, Raphael'

'No, I'm just borrowing, now get outta the way.' He said as he took a threatening jerk forward.

'Well, then I'm coming with you,' Leo said over the noise of the engine.

'Didn't you hear me earlier? I said I'm getting away from ya.' Raph was holding firm.

'I promised Master Splinter that I wouldn't let you out of my sight.' He said, springing his most effective line. It was true that Master Splinter had asked him to take care of his brothers on his deathbed. Leo felt obliged to obey his last request.

Raph knew that everything was against him, now, not only Leo but his Sensei aswell. He certainly didn't want to be in the company of his ever-smug brother but he didn't want to disobey the old rat who looked after him for the first fifteen years of his life. He ended up nodding his head slowly, fire burning in his eyes at backing down.

Leo jumped onto the back of the bike and they went soaring through the sleeping city, they had the roads mostly to themselves and Raph had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone until Leo interrupted his thoughts.

'It didn't take you long to hotwire this thing' Leo said, Raph grunted in response.

Soon they were out of the city and riding up the countryside, Leo was muttering to himself about why he'd gone through with it. Raph was loosing his patience at an extreme rapidity.

'Just shut up for a second will ya?' Raph hardly noticed the ground getting bumpier but soon, he'd lost control of the motorbike and went skidding into the only tree in sight, and everything went dark.

**Well, it's not that impressive but I'm pleased with it. Tell me wha'cha think.**


	3. HMR

**Hey, I've been up to no good, We had a dinner party and I was supposed to bring the apple tart in from the garage fridge, I took it out and it instantly fell on the floor face down. I'm in so much trouble.**

**Anyways, the moment you've all been waiting for…**

Leo woke up in a white medical room, it took him a moment to remember what had happened, then he sat upright and went to get up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up, his instincts kicking in and jumped away only to be met with weak legs. The owner of the hand ran to his aid and walked him slowly back to his bed.

'You shouldn't be making any sudden movements,' she said in a worried voice that only nurses could master. When he was sitting securely back on his bed with his legs dangling over the side, she shoved a glass of water in his hand, it was only then when he noticed how dehydrated he felt.

'I'm Kaya, do you remember what happened?' The nurse asked curiously. After draining his glass, Leo looked up suspiciously, she looked like a nurse, she had brown curly hair and a natural kind face. A million questions were swimming inside his head, but only one rose above the rest.

'Where's Raph?' he made to get up again but Kaya was ready this time.

She paused before replying, 'we recovered you two from the wreck, your brother was in a much worse state than you-'

'How do you know he's my brother?' Leo asked strait out.

'We assumed…' she said picking up the clip board at the end of his bed and scanning it quickly, 'two mutant turtles, riding on the same motorbike.'

After a brief nod, he got to his feet again, 'take me to Raph.' Kaya was preparing herself for and argument but then there came a voice behind them.

'Up at last, I see.' A man walked to Kaya's side, he had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes, 'I'm dr. Namkcots.'

'Leonardo Splinterson.' he said, presenting himself, 'I want to see my brother,' Leo said starting to get impatient.

'Of course,' said the doctor, Kaya looked shocked.

'But-' She started

'Why don't you accompany him, Kaya? Tell him about this place.' he said, grabbing the clipboard and waltzing off.

Kaya walked in the opposite direction, and Leo didn't have many other choices than to follow her. He was looking around as they walked down the very long corridors, it looked like any other hospital he'd seen on the telly but, without any windows.

As if hearing his thoughts, Kaya spoke up, 'We're underground, we have to be as secret as possible, this is Hospitalisation: Mutant Recovery, HMR for short.'

Leo frowned, 'Mutant recovery? You take care of mutants?'

'Yes, mutants aren't as uncommon as you'd think, we're quite well known in your world.'

'Then you're not…' he began, she got the hint.

'Oh no, I'm not a mutant but I grew up with them,' she looked sadly at the ground it was obvious that she'd had a hard history so Leo didn't ask much else on the subject. They walked in silence through the long corridors, no sign of anyone else until they stopped outside a door.

Kaya unlocked it and walked inside, only one of the beds were occupied, Leo ran to it. Raph was lying with his face slightly turned and his arms resting on the covers.

'I told you that he came out worse.' said Kaya stepping up behind him.

Raph had a sling supporting his right arm and his forehead was all bandaged up, his red band was lying on the bedside table next to him. Leo had never seen his brother like this, he never thought that Raph, of all turtles, could look more vulnerable.

After debating with Kaya for a few minutes, they decided that Leo could stay here, at least for the rest of the day. He mostly lay on the bed next to him and tried to remember all the details. He remembered exiting the city on the motorbike, up the countryside, and then the crash. He remembered vaguely coming in and out of consciousness but all he could see then was a wall, a plain brick wall. That and his brothers, Donny and Mickey struggling against something.

Leo got up with a jolt, his younger brothers must be worried sick about them.

'How long have we been here?' he asked Kaya who was at the other side of the room, checking various clipboards.

'A little more than two weeks.' she answered, not even looking over her shoulder.

Leo whipped out his shell cell, which he never left home without. He flipped it open only to be met with a _no signal_ massage. 'Hey, why can't I-?'

'Like I said,' she finally turned to look at him, 'we're underground.'

'Well then can I go outside?' he said, shaking his cell in any old direction.

'Outside is 18 miles up,' said Kaya, turning her back to him once more.

18 miles? That couldn't be right. He sat back down on the bed next to Raph, he had to contact his brothers. Leo could only imagine the kind of trouble they'd be getting into, just to find himself and Raph.

He sighed in annoyance and threw his cell on the ground, no damage was done, however, as Donny had seen to it that these shell cells would be indestructible after Mikey had once ran out of bouncy balls and was running around the lair, looking for potential substitutes.

Leo went back to studying the injured turtle next to him. How funny that Raph was nearly wrapped head to toe in bandages but he'd got out without a scratch, Leo would always prefer his brothers to be the unscratched ones.

Dr. Namkcots appeared at the foot of the bed. 'It's bedtime, I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your room.'

Leo didn't move an inch, 'I want to stay here.'

'You can't, I'm afraid, it's the usual procedure for everyone to be in their own beds.' he replied, looking unshaken.

'Can I at least wash up before?' he was too tiered to put up a fight.

Dr. Namkcots nodded briefly before pointing him in the right direction. Once in the bathroom, Leo look at his reflection, he looked different, he couldn't put his finger on it but he looked off. Something about his eyes.

Once he was done, Leo walked quietly out into the corridor. The lights have been turned off but there were always the emergency ones. He decided to go and explore. He walked past the room where Raph was kept and continued down the hall.

He looked through each room as he passed, some of the rooms were occupied but Leo couldn't see whom by.

He didn't know exactly what he was searching for, and after finding nothing, he retired to his room. Where he threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His head was slightly aching from all the information he had learnt today.

He wasn't sure whether he trusted this lot, but he wasn't going anywhere without Raph.

**Second chapter, done and dusted! Phew these things are long to write ;) **


	4. Running in circles

**Alright, I know it's confusing but bear with me, all shall become clear in the end.**

Raph woke up to a searing headache, he opened his eyes only to find a fuzzy world in front of him. His had automatically flew to his head as he attempted to sit up. He located the nearest tree and dragged himself over to it, then lent back to observe the damage. Once satisfied that he had no broken bones, he looked at the scene around him.

Leo was unconscious under the monster bike which looked beyond repair, even at Donny's level. Upon seeing his brother, Raph leapt to his feet, much to his frustration when his head screamed in protest. A lot of the night was now rushing back to him in a flurry, he had to lean against the tree to steady himself. He walked over to the bike and gave it a hard shove so that it fell onto it's other side.

Leo was in a much worse state than his brother, there was a large gash down his arm and Raph was sure that feet shouldn't be able to turn at the angle his right one was. Leo's jagged breathing only made Raph panic even more. He didn't know what to do, this wasn't for him to know.

'Dammit Leo' he yelled through clenched teeth.

He untied his bandana and tied it tightly to his brother's arm, in the hope of stopping the bleeding. Before long, it became an even deeper shade of red.

Raph started to panic, trying desperately to remember the emergency lessons that Don started giving them.

_Something about pulse, or pressure. _He racked his brains while looking around the deserted grounds, looking for inspiration. He fumbled with the bandana, tightening it. The stream of blood didn't slow much, though.

Donny also mentioned fatal positions. Leo didn't look badly positioned, but what did Raph know? His head was pounding, slightly from the fall but mostly from the effort of thinking so hard.

_Was it the side or that back, he's supposed to be lying on? _Raph decided not to move him after recalling something about the tongue.

It was starting to get lighter now, the sunrise chasing away most of the unwanted shadows.

Raph was exhausted, he wasn't used to all of this mental strain, especially after an accident. But he dared not closed his eyes in fear of what he'll find if he wakes up. He sat against his tree and bought his legs up, resting his arms on them, keeping close to his brother.

He sat like that for what seemed like hours, but what could have been minutes. He wasn't entirely sure what he was waiting for, he gave his full attention to Leo. Eventually though, his mind wavered to Don and his lessons, then to his family as a whole. Something went off inside his head. His shell cell has been tucked into his belt, he must've been blinded by worry for his brother.

Raph took it out and flipped it open, it was in bad shape, the glass was cracked, and most of the wires were poking out a crack near the top. It still seemed salvageable though, that the usual blue glow appeared from behind the wrecked screen. These things were supposed to be indestructible. They were built to survive a drop from the highest skyscraper in New York.

He frowned and shoved in Donny's number. He put it to his ear and received a nasty electric shock. The phone dropped to the floor and Raph saw the last of it's power flicker off.

Raph growled and kicked the useless device as hard as he could manage. It went soaring towards the sky. He slumped, feeling useless.

Then he looked up and saw headlights, Raph had completely forgotten that they were beside a road. Sweating slightly, he eased Leo onto his back as gently as he could manage and took a few steps back hoping that he faded into the last of the shadows. It seemed to work when the car sped passed, Raph breathed a sigh of relief.

Deciding it was better to keep on the move, he rechecked Leo's breathing and pulse before repositioning him on his back.

Raph made slow progress, jogging the way they'd come on the motorbike but staying a safe distance from the road. He could feel Leo's shallow breathing on the back of his neck and concentrated on it. He still wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, moving his brother but he'd have better educated minds looking after him if by some miracle, he managed to get him back to the lair.

Raph could feel the warmth of the sunrise, at any other time, he would have stopped to admire the view but he was more worried about Leo, cars and finding enough cover.

He ran on for what seemed like an hour with the impression that he was no where nearer to New York than he'd been when they crashed that ruddy motorbike, a trick of the mind, he thought, trying to convince himself that the city would be there whenever he turned the next corner. Either they'd come further than he'd thought or he got his directions wrong. He dismissed the latter as his skills at 'finding the right way home' have never been wrong.

Raph determined that it was the best part of the morning since he'd started running, and, under the threat of collapsing, he stopped, tenderly laid Leo down and slumped next to him. He was exhausted and largely dehydrated. He put his head in his hands in an attempt to steady his dizzying head.

After a few deep breaths, he looked around. It looked exactly the same as the place they'd crashed. There were even skid marks on the road. _I'm hallucinating _he thought desperately to himself. But even hallucinations were only supposed to happen under extreme conditions. Raph shook his head, "I'm going mad".

"Sure are. First sign of madness is talking to yourself."

Raph jumped up and turned around.

**I'm deeply sorry for not updating and I'm not going to make up some silly excuse.**

**Once again, I know it's confusing, you'll have to stick around to see the diabolical truth.**


	5. Natalie

**Alright, because I feel bad at taking a long time and because I don't like letting people down, here's the next chapter.**

Raph spun round to face whoever addressed him, drawing his sai as a habit. The girl in front of him looked taken aback.

Hastily, Raph shoved his weapons back into his belt while muttering his apologies. He narrowed his eyes cautiously and said, "What do you want?"

She smiled, "I'm Natalie, it looks like you need help?" her eyes travelled over to Leo who was now a lighter shade of green.

The presence of this girl unsettled Raph. Not only did it appear that she came out of nowhere but she also didn't mind seeing giant mutant turtles. Not that she looked like a threat, but there was a certain coldness in her eyes. Raph's head was swimming with questions, so many that it threatened to feel dizzy again.

"I don't need any help, just point me in the right direction, would ya?" He fell with a thud next to Leo again.

"Sure but first, you look exhausted, wanna come back to my house and rest up for a while?" She asked, smiling sweetly, but no matter how much she smiled, the disconnected look in her eyes was still obvious.

'"No, that'll be fine, we'll-"

"Oh come on, just for a drink. Your… friend needs patching up." Natalie interrupted him.

Raph hesitated, "Alright but we must be heading back as soon as possible." he reluctantly got up again, swaying slightly on his feet.

"Here, I'll help you," Natalie skipped over to Leo and flung his arm around her shoulders. With Raph following suit, they set off. After five minutes of walking, they rounded a corner to this little cottage which was the only building in a 10 mile radius. It wasn't anything special but Raph had never been happier to see sanctuary.

They stumbled inside, Natalie suggested the spare bedroom, and they carefully laid Leo down on the bed. Raph sought out a chair in the corner of the room and plunked himself down.

Natalie had skittered out of the room but she now returned with two bottles of water. Stuttering his thanks, Raph thirstily downed the bottle, feeling replenished and grateful, he now studied the mysterious girl who was circling the bed, leaving the other bottle on the bedside table.

She must've been around eighteen, not practically beautiful, more… cute. With her pixie shaped face and her ash blond hair, tied into two pig tails.

She knelt down and tugged out a first aid kit from under the bed, and set to work, untying Raph's bandana from Leo's arm and flinging it across the room, "I'll wash that for you later," she winked.

First she sprayed antiseptic on his arm and on other smaller wounds, then she dug around in the kit and bought out a cold pack and placed it under Leo's head, to take down the swelling Raph hadn't noticed before.

She then cleaned and dressed his cuts and finished with the plasters and bandages. Natalie had a flair at this, Raph thought of Donny for a second.

She went to wash her hands and came back to notice Raph's head drooping a bit. "I think you better get some shut eye too. You can sleep in the room just next door if you wish."

Raph nodded and followed her into the next room, last night catching up to him in a rush, he dropped onto the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Raph woke up aching all over. He groaned and sat up, recalling yesterday's events. He rolled out of bed, finding his sai on the bedside table. He picked them up and twirled them around his fingers.

He opened his door to find the sound of sizzling coming from down the hall. Natalie must be making breakfast.

Raph opened Leo's door and walked inside. He seemed a lot more comfortable than before. Understandable. But he still looked troubled. Rubbing his head groggily, Raph sat down in his chair.

He went over everything that happened, running outside as fast as his legs could carry him, his older and brother catching up to him with ease, deciding to ride that bike together, roaring through the city and out to the country, panicking, running all morning.

Raph was tiring himself out just thinking about it, _I never want to live through that again_, he thought as he held his head in his hands.

Just then, Natalie walked in, holding a tray with two plates on it.

"Morning," she said in her sweet and ever-cheery voice, handing him a plate which he greedily took.

"Thanks," Raph said, taking his first bite but not really tasting it.

"So, do you remember everything from yesterday?" Natalie said, casually leaning on a chest of drawers.

"Yep," he replied, his mouth full of bacon. "From the crash to meeting y-" He stopped, he _did_ remember something else, something out of place but too real to be a dream. He remembered right after the crash zoning in and out, his vision blurred.

Natalie looked at him curiously, her cold eyes trained over his, searching for something.

Raph's sharp instincts were eating at his insides. He _knew_ those eyes.

**Dun Dun Duuunn! Heh well I hope I've done proud, and from now on I will try and update **_**at least**_** once every two weeks seeing as school starts again next week.**

**Tell me if I'm doing good. **


	6. Untruths

**Heyya, I'm super extra sorry for not updating earlier but my own laptop got a virus which ate **_**everything**_** so, until I get that fixed, I'll use my brother's.**

The days blurred together at HMR, for Leo. He followed the same routine : get up, wash, stay with Raph, go to bed and do the exact same the next day. Raph was making no miracle recovery, that was due to time, according to Kaya, the problem was mental not physical.

Leo felt numb. He often went wondering around the hospital but never found anything of great interest. Mainly empty rooms.

With each passing day, Leo seemed to get drowsier, he often found himself on autopilot, stumbling around the many identical hallways. Claustrophobia was starting to set in, being underground had it's disadvantages.

Leo was sitting in Raph's room, he'd lost track of the days since he'd woken up in HMR, but Kaya and Namkcots seemed determined to not let him outside to get some air and contact his brothers. He looked at Raoh, his only source of comfort . Raph hadn't changed from the first day, same position, he looked just as vulnerable, none of his injuries had healed much. In fact, there is very little recovery at all.

"I'll get us out of this place" Leo whispered, mainly to his brother but also to convince himself that he would get them home safely. He was desperate to stay aware of his surroundings but he's tierd and his guard is slipping a little each day.

Leo dropped himself onto the bed next to Raph's, burying his face in his hands, listening to Kaya's heels as she trotts around the room, everyday's the same. "Don't you ever take days off?" he said, turning to her. "What are you doing anyways?"

"Just keeping myself busy, you know, with this and that." she winked

Leo nodded, not entiely convinced but he decided to drop it. For now.

He slid off the bed and out of the room, to stretch his legs. He would walk down this corrior then that, seemingly going on for hours but always ending up near his room or Raph's. Ironic as these were the rooms he was trying to get away from.

Leo had tried meditating over everything since the crash, during the early hours of the morning but there was some kind of block preventing him of doing anything of the sort. This unsettled him.

There was so much that didn't add upp. He originally thought he was going mad because of the accident, that he'd hit his head but there was no bumb and it must've been at least a week since they'd found that bike.

Master Splinter raised Leo and his brothers to look for anything, to notice tiny details that anyone else would miss completely and from the moment of waking up at HMR, he'd done just that.

He was now back in his room, thinking. Hs head pounding with the effort to make sence of everything. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Leo said. Dr Namkcots walked into the room

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Good" Leo answered, slapping a smile on his face detemined to keep his suspicions to himself.

"Good" pause, "I've been talking to Kaya and we believe that Raph will be concious and standing in the next week or two."

Leo stood up, his previous thoughts forgoten, replaced with the welfare of his brother, "that's great" he said, generally smiling now.

Namkcots lead Leo back to the ever familiar room, with Raph lying in the first bed.

"Yes, you'll be back home with your family before you know it. Now we'll just have to decide when-"

"No" Leo stopped in his tracks. Staring cooly at Namkcots who's staring back, one eyebrow raised. "No" He said again, shaking his head staring at the walls, the beds, Namkcots, Raph. His head's clearing. All the little bits that didn't add up… that seemed out of place… all made a bit more sence now. The doctor helped him with the breakthrough. Provided the jolt that shattered the spell. He said Leo and Raph would be back with their family. Nothing wrong there – they had a family. Exept Namkcots doesn't know that.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Wait," Leo mutters, waving his question away. Thinking hard. Cutting through the web of lies and crapola.

Leo stepped away from Raph's bed, dizzy, fighting to hold onto his train of thought. "Leo?" Kaya's voice came from behind him, concerned, stepping towards him. "Are you ok? Can I help?"

"Shut up!" he shouted, breaking through the labyrinth of untruths, rapidly, one lie falling after another, mental dominoes toppling quickly.

How could this be a hospital for mutants if all damn mutants are as rare as flying oranges? Leo remembered Donny once saying that their sole existance is a scientific miricale. Besides, All mutants were either in hiding of practicly on another dimention.

On top of all that, how could there be HMR and nobody in his family knew about it?

All the logical hiccups and flaws reveal themselves un quick succession. Kaya, Namkcots or whoever arriving at just the right time after the crash. How he conviniently made it out without a scratch, how he'd made it through two weeks of unconsiousness before waking up, being 18 miles under the earth's surface when humans could only dig little more than 12 miles.

Kaya knew Raph was Leo's brother without him even telling her. And in the bathroom when he first became aware that something was wrong, sort of like a… computer glitch.

"None of this is real." He whispered.

"Leo, are you sure-?" Kaya started.

"You're not real, none of you are!" he yelled. Startling everyone around him.

The walls and beds around them start to melt, Namkcots and Kaya fade to nothing. Red haze comes down around Raph. Leo watched in awe as the illusion is ripped to pieces. Then pain ripples through his spine.

Then everthing goes black and silent.

"Leo?"


	7. See through it

**Hey! I'm still working on the 'updating faster' thing. A special thanks to LilNinjaWolf for being the only one to comment on the last couple of chapters. On with the story.**

It took a while for Leo to get his bearings; he was floating in blackness, absorbed by the calm of nothingness.

"Leo?"

The sole voice broke through the illusion. His eyes snapped open. He blinked a few times to get a clear vision of his surroundings. His was staring at a wall, or a ceiling. Then there was a flash of green and orange.

Leo lifted a hand up to his head, groaning as the small gesture made his arm ache then drop to his side again. Mikey was saying something, he had a smile on his face.

Slowly, Leo pushed himself into a sitting position, shaking his head. They were in a rundown cell.

"...then I woke up and found you next to me-" Mikey said, starting to make sense, talking at his maximum speed.

"Woah, Mikey," Leo interrupted, groggily. "Take a breath, first off, where are we?"

"We're in one of Stockman's goony prisons. He came into his cell, just after I woke up, he said to not take that thing off while you were unconscious" He replied pointing at Leo's head.

Leo reached up and felt a small device attached onto his temple. He swiftly pulled it off with a yelp as pain seared through his head. _That's what must've made that scene._ Leo thought to himself, analysing the small object lying innocently in his hand.

"They found the lair," Mikey continued. "All different kinds of monsters, obviously created by Stockman. We didn't have a choice, you and Raph were on the rooftops, we tried to fight..." He was shivering, he'd held himself strong before, but now his big brother was back, Leo would look over him, just as he always had.

Leo got up, swaying slightly on his feet. He walked over to the wall and sat next to his brother, draping an arm around his shoulders.

"That was the last time I saw Donny. I'm supposing he and Raph are together." Mikey tried to continue.

Leo got Mikey caught up on what happened to him, recalling the small details. It all seemed like a distant dream but it was still as clear as crystal in his head.

Then there was a tap-tapping of shoes on the hard ground headed towards them. Leo, reflectively, leaped into action, gesturing to his brother to stay where he was. He positioned himself in front of Mikey.

Baxter Stockman appeared in front of the cell door, using a key to get in.

"Well well, look who's all brains, how did you figure it out?" He asked slyly.

"It wasn't that hard, once you figured out something's not right, it's pretty obvious, with all the mistakes you were making" Leo shrugged.

"Yes, a few minor glitches. That's the problem with computers, there will always be a glitch or two."

"It's not just the computer. Namkcots? Are you kidding? Did you have an imagination failure?" He laughed.

Stockman ignored him. "At least you're brighter than your brother."

"What have you done to them?" Leo squared up to him.

"Oh, you'll see them soon." Was all he said before backing out of the room.

After staring at the door for a few moments, a frown etched on his face, Leo went back to sit with Mikey.

"He said 'at least you're brighter than your brother', right? Does that mean that one of them, either Donatello or Raphael are trapped in one of those... mind game things?"

Mikey nodded, "that's what I thought."

Leo shuffled over to sit cross-legged opposite Mikey. "I have an idea, but you'll have to help me."

He talked him through it, making sure his instructions were clear. There must be no mistake in their plan.

They sat there, closed eyed, reaching for their brothers, edging out throughout the base. Until, jackpot, he sensed them, together; one alert and one unconscious.

Mikey sighed with relief, "they're together."

Once they had more energy, they'd try to make contact with them but they were both exhausted physically and mentally.

**Alright, I know it's much shorter than what I'm used to.**

**I'll try and be more generous with the next chapter. **


	8. Deathly lies

**Heyya, I know I'm late, beyond late even, I don't even have that good a reason, I hope this makes up for it, though. P.S. I've just changed my name!**

Raph was torn, he didn't know if he should run out, or stay in this weird house with Natalie. His instinct was yelling at him to scram but after everything she'd done for them, he wasn't sure what he should do.

Natalie stood, cool as stone, staring at him with a hint of amusement. She knew he must be battling with himself, looking for the truth.

Raph frantically looking over Leo, then back at the mysterious girl. He searched his memory for info about the night of the crash but nothing came. Nothing except the notion of struggling.

Suffocating silence was passed in between to two. They studied each other, both waiting for the other's move.

Leo's steady breathing stopped. Raph's head whipped around, he was by his brother in less than a second. Natalie looked in no rush to help. His head was in a whirl, _Check heart, check pulse, nothing!_ _What to do, what to do..._ Raph mentally kicked himself, _why don't I know what to do? _Then he realised he wasn't alone. He swung around. Natalie was watching with a calm expression.

"Do something!" He said desperatly. She appeared to have heard nothing. Raph cursed, he'd worry about her later.

Once again, the feeling of uselessness threatened to overwhelm him. He tried to recall everything Donny and April once taught them, every minute he'd paid the slightest amount of attention but it somehow got lost in his head. He attempted this, then moved on to that without finishing his actions.

Raph's chest was heaving, his head hurting, and his heart plummeted when he finally realised is was hopeless, he was hopeless. He slumped next to his brother, sighed in frustration, curled up next to Leo and let the tears fall, completely forgetting about Natalie who hadn't moved from her viewing point.

_He never gave up on me_ Raph kept telling himself, _look what I did, forgive me, Leo._

* * *

Raph awoke in the middle of the afternoon, with a tear stained face and clammy from a few hours previously. He lay on the bed for a moment, dwelling on his own stupidity.

"My fault." He whispered. He then became aware that Leo wasn't where he'd left him. He sat up, feeling empty.

He was struck by the thought of Natalie, the girl who'd saved them but watched as Raph helplessly hovered over his brother.

Confusion swept briefly over him which then turned to anger. He look around the house before finding her outside. She had her back turned to him.

He stepped behind her and shoved her around to face him.

"How could you just stand there?" he shouted, "you literally watched Leo die, you did nothing!" Raph had the overwhelming need to hit something, or everything.

She didn't do anything, didn't even flinch when he squared up to her, which made Raph angrier. "I couldn't" was all she said.

"Yes, you could've!" He lost it, then. He pushed her, refraining, barely, from doing any real harm. Natalie stumbled and fell down. She looked up at him and for the first time Raph saw emotion from her. She looked helpless.

"Why?" Raph's voice was a touch softer but he still towered over her. "Why bring us back here, then do nothing?"

She didn't say anything.

"What have you done with him?"

"I-I can't say."

Raph clenched his jaw and balled his fists. He wanted to hurt her, to destroy her but he was scared. Scared Leo wouldn't have approved. More than anything, now, he wanted to live up to be as great his brother.

"Why can't you say?" he asked

He didn't even wait for her to stammer over an answer, once he saw her hesitate again, he bolted. He ran as fast as he ever could in any direction, he didn't stop to look around, to look back, he just kept running.

He didn't stop until he thought his lungs would burst. He dropped to the ground, turned over onto his back and looked at the cloudy sky.

_My fault my fault my fault myfaultmyfaultmyfaultmyfault. _Raph couldn't think of anything else.

"Raph?" Came a distant voice but the turtle barely moved, he looked around but he couldn't see anything.

"Raph? Raphael?" The voice sounded exactly like Leo's, and it was getting stronger. _Here come the hallucinations_.

He sat up, wanting to clear his head. "Raph-"

"Shut up! You're not real!" he yelled.

Hesitantly, Leo's voice continued, "I don't know what's going on there, but you can't believe it... Raph? Take a good long look around, it's not-"

Then it was gone. As suddenly as it appeared. Raph shook his head, not wanting to believe a word, afraid he'd give in to madness if he even pretended to listen to the all too familiar voice but he was also afraid not to listen to it.

He laid back down and stared at the sky again, taking a deep breath. He went over his story. Remembered the kinks that didn't make much sense but were little enough to shrug off.

Like how he ended up in the middle of nowhere with nothing but fields. He didn't even know there was a country side just outside of New York. He remembered finding Natalie, how her house came out of nowhere, how she always appeared to be standing over him and her eyes... lifeless and blank, just like someone who didn't understand, couldn't understand, like a puppet.

He remembered remembering something in her house, like struggling, and a wall. Then he came back to Leo, one minute he was calm, not even shallow breathing, the next it was like he'd been shut off.

He replayed what the strange voice had said, '"You can't believe it."'

The next thing he did surprised even himself, he roared with laughter and once he started, he couldn't stop. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice the fog coming down on top of him.

The floor he was on now was much less comfortable than the grass he'd recently been lying on. It was rock hard but Raph had never been more grateful to make sense of the world. He would take care of other problems later, for now, he slept.


	9. Geek Glasses

**I'm back! I'm still working on updating faster so bear with me.**

Donny noticed Raphs breathing hitching then returning to normal. Don barely glanced in his brother's direction, he's been making the same noises for the past couple of days. He figured Raph was having a bad dream, most likely caused by the devise attached to his temple. Dr Stockman briefly stopped by to advise Don not to fiddle with it.

Ever since, Don had been scouring the cell for any possible way out. He hadn't found much except the words 'keep the faith' scratched into the wall opposite the door. He guessed it was done by some other poor soul captured but Dr Stockman just for existing.

Although he's become accustomed to his brother's breathing, Donny was really concerned for Raph. He didn't like it when his brothers needed him and all he could do was 'wait for it to pass', that was the bad bit about being a doctor. He remembered when Leo got ambushed on the rooftops when the Shredder decided to make an unwelcome return. It was agony when Leo was lying on the sofa and all Donny and the others could do was wait.

Even since then, he couldn't count the times when his brothers (mostly Raph and Leo) would come to him after a fight – sometimes between themselves. He'd patch them up, of course, and order them to take it easy knowing very well that they would be training and running to rooftops as soon as they could stand.

_What a reckless lot_ Don thought to himself shaking his head and smiling.

Since he woke up, which he guessed was two days ago, he's been doing everything he dared to keep Raph comfortable. Although he didn't have a clue what was happening, he decided to trust Stockman, so he didn't touch the device. Donny was itching to know what it it, what it does and how it works.

He often thought back to the night in the lair when Stockman came looking for them;

* * *

_Flashback_:

"No no no no no!" Mikey yelled at his console as his final attempt to smash the buttons fails. He threw the pad on the sofa behind him and turned off the TV, looking around for something else to do. He smiled when he saw Don with his 'geek glasses', working on some new piece of machinery or modifying something else.

Mikey crept up behind his brother but when he was within spitting distance, Don whirled around ans swiped Mikey's feet from beneath him. He landed on his shell with a dull thud.

"I've gotten used to that one, I've been living with you all my life, Mikey" Donny tutted, turning to resume his mysterious project.

"But there's nothing to do!" He whined, "With Leo and Raph always on the rooftops or training, there's nothing for me to do."

"_You _could try training."

Mikey recoiled at the offer, "and have Leo breathing down my neck? The hours we're doing now are bad enough."

Don sighed in irritation but decided to ignore him.

Mikey's eyes lit up, he jumped up and skipped over to the table, next to Don. "I could help you," he suggested, "got any spare goggles?"

As he was reaching over the table for a pair, his elbow nudged a glass bottle with some strange purple stuff in. It fell right off the table and onto the floor, where a cloud of smoke was forming. Don gasped, dropped everything and ran to the mess.

He stood up slowly, glaring at Mikey who said in a little voice, "oopsies?"

"Why don't you go outside and look for Raph and Leo?" His tone gave no indication that there was a second option.

Mikey slipped off his chair, and made for the door. The lair was ever so quiet these days, everyone seem to be on edge, Mikey thought.

He stopped as he neared the door, frowning in concentration.

"Umm, Donny?" He said

"Mhmm?" Was the only reply, he'd disappeared to get some...cleaning gear.

"Should anything on the other side of the door be ticking?" Mikey asked, cautiously stepping back from the door.

Donny came skidding around the corner of a room on the second floor, "What?" he asked, a split second before the door exploded.

Before they knew what to do with themselves, they were plunged into battle, trying to stay as near to each other as possible. They were fighting some of the most ghastly creatures they'd ever seen; one was big and gooey, another was small and made of what looked like stone, not many of them but what didn't have in numbers, they more than made up for in variety; some were small, stealthy and accurate, others were big, strong and intimidating.

They tried their hardest to close the gap between them – they always fought better as a team but monsters wouldn't stop getting in the way.

The turtles were getting tired quickly. They hardly even made contact with any of them. When one unexpected kick from behind knocked Mikey off his feet, he felt his hands being yanked behind back and cuffed. He was then yanked to his feet.

Donny one final push to make it to his brother, but failed when he felt a claw on his neck, that pushed him down. Don then realised with relief that these things didn't want to hurt them (much), just capture them.

"That means we got all four." Came a voice from behind the monsters. Don groaned.

The 'things' parted away, allowing a path to form between them and Dr Stockman.

"Finally fitting in with the right crowd, I see." Mikey couldn't help himself.

_Shut up,_ Don silently pleaded his brother, they weren't in any position to gloat.

Stockmans expression turned sour, "Get them to the vans."

The turtles had black leather bags thrown over their heads and were lead through the sewers, out into the street and into the back of a van.

* * *

Donny shook his head, trying to rid his thoughts of that night.

Raph groaned and opened his eyes. "I've never woken up so uncomfortable before." he mumbled. Don was next to him in an instant.

Raph sat up and stretched, cracking his back in the process. "Where am I?" he asked, taking one look around the cell and frowning.

"One of Stockmans labs, how are you feeling?"

"Full of energy. Did you say Stockman?"

Don nodded. Raph growled and stood up, pacing. "I don't know where the others are" Don had been trying to push thoughts like that out of his head.

"Don't worry about them just yet."

"Don't move," Don said as he neared his brother. Raph tensed. Don reached up and gripped the devise which was no longer glowing, and yanked.

Raph sucked in breath through his teeth and rubbed the painful spot on his temple while Don flipped it around in his hand, analysing it.

"What is that?" Then realisation came to him, "That's what made me see..." Raph trailed on.

"What?" Don asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Raph sighed and started his story. Explaining everything from leaving the lair to lying in the field, rethinking everything.

If anything, Don just looked excited, "I didn't know such a thing existed," he said in wonder, holding the devise up to the dim light. "It must be programmed by a computer, I wonder if I can wire it up to my laptop back home." And he was off, talking about this possibility and that one.

"Alright, alright. We can talk about all this once we get home. For now, it's time for a prison break."

**Okays, well this one is a bit longer than the last chapter and I would say there's only one or two left to go. See you lot next time. xx**


	10. Jail break

**Heyya, notice I didn't take as long as last time? Huh? Huh?**

"Raph's awake." Leo said, getting up from his cross-legged position, smiling to himself, happy his plan worked.

Mikey nodded, staring at the cell door. "The bolts holding the door together are rusty and old, it wouldn't take much to knock the door down."

Leo walked over to the door to analyse the bolts. He frowned, "it would still take quite a lot of strength" he said. "Besides, they'd hear us on the other side if we started smashing down the door."

Mikey looked disappointed, he was sure he'd found their way out.

Leo laughed, "I didn't say we couldn't try, we just need to wait for the right time." Mikey's face lit up.

The jail cell had no windows so it was almost impossible to tell the time but Leo reckoned if he could make contact with Raph, he could make contact with the outside world. He sat down again and closed his eyes.

Mikey was anxious to get out of this place. He watched his brother meditate for a while and then sat down against the wall behind him. He sighed, thinking about home, April, Casey, Klunk, anything that would get his mind of the current situation.

Eventually, Leo opened his eyes, "It's night outside, we move now." He said.

They stood at one end of the room and launched themselves at the door making a loud thud in the process. "Again," Leo said. After their second attempt, Mikey rubbed his arm, "that'll leave a mark."

They tried again and again, finally breaking through and falling over themselves. They looked at each other and laughed, sure they weren't going to make it through.

"You think anyone heard that?" Mikey said, standing up and looking at the door.

"Yep, Let's move." Leo said, throwing Mikey ahead of him and, together, they raced through the corridors. Mikey stretched out, picking up speed, it was a relief to let out all that energy that'd been building up inside him. Leo kept up with the pace.

"Go right." Mikey heard his brother say from behind. He turned sharply. There was no one around. _Surely, Stockman wouldn't leave this place unguarded all night._ Mikey thought uneasily to himself. They went down one corridor then another without seeing anyone.

Some time later, Leo told Mikey to slow down. They stopped in front of a door, nothing unique about it, it looked exactly the same as every other door they'd been past.

Leo rapped on the door, "Raphael? Donatello?" He said, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"Leo?" Came Raph's muffled voice.

Leo checked the bolts. They were a lot stronger than their cell door, there was no way anyone was getting through these.

Leo looked at Mikey and shook his head, "We're going to have to find some keys."

Mikey groaned, "But keys are always with some big, angry guy in films." He whined. Leo ignored him, turning to the door, he said, "hang in there guys, we'll be right back."

And they were off again, Leo leading this time, it didn't take long to find an office-like room. Empty. "This can't be right." Leo said. The room contained a desk and lots of surveillance screens. The whole room was trashed with paper. Everywhere.

Leo made his way around the desk and riffled through some sheets, there were some papers about new technology, but it was mostly about new monsters.

Loosing interest, Leo pulled out some draws and found some keys. All on the same key ring. At least a hundred of them.

He smirked and held them up to show Mikey, who hung his head and sighed, "This is going to be one long night." He said.

"At least there's no big guy like in the films." Leo replied.

When they made it back to their brothers' cell, Leo set to work finding the right key while Mikey brought his brothers up to speed. Just as he was getting to the part of the grand escape, there was a small _click_ and the door was thrown open.

After a high-five session, they went looking for the exit. The turtles were confident that they'd made it through and the worst was over. Raph was telling them his story when they reached a door with an 'exit' sign on it.

Mikey grinned, "That was surprisingly easy," he said, putting his hand on the door.

"Wait!" Leo said, lightly pushing his brother out of the way and listening to sounds on the other side of the door. Silence.

He opened the door a touch, all he could see was a dark alleyway. He opened the door a little wider and took a hesitant step out.

"There's nothing there!" Raph said, growing impatient and pushing past Leo.

Once they were all outside, before they knew what was happening, they were surrounded by troops with guns, helicopters, black vans and ghastly monsters blocked the way they came out. An ambush.

Standing in front of everyone else, was Dr Stockman. He sighed and said, "A bold gesture."

Leo stepped forward, "What do you want with us?"

Stockman looked at them innocently, "I'm a scientist, I experiment."

"Yeah, but why on us?"

"I would of thought that was obvious," Stockman said, smirking, "You have caused me such pain in the past, I'm just out to return the favour."

Leo frowned. Raph took over before Leo could say anything else, "What were those devices you used on us?"

"Ahh, those." Stockman said, looking smug, "Those are my latest inventions. They're used to create illusions, I simply figured that if I couldn't hurt you on the outside, I'd do it on the inside. And over the years I saw that nothing would hurt you people more than loosing one of your own."

Raph growled and took a menacing step forward but the monsters on Stockman's right snarled in warning.

Baxtor looked at Raph and Leo, "I followed you two when you were on the rooftops, one of my soldiers, with exceptional aim, might I add, shot those devices which were already charged with illusions and deceptions. Your brothers weren't hard to take down either, all it took was a few of my... earlier experiments."

Mikey leant toward Leo and whispered, "What do you think our chances are in a fight?" he was anxiously looking at the crowd of soldiers, monsters and machinery.

"Not that great." Leo whispered back.

"Enough talk." Stockman barked. "Finish them."


	11. Final stand

**Hey! I know I'm way past late but don't eat me :( I hope this will be well worth the wait.**

The turtles were instantly thrown apart, Leo took on the monsters, Raph faced Stockman and Don and Mikey worked on the troops.

Raph lashed out with everything he had, needing to hit something, but it wasn't easy. Although he may not look it, Stockman was agile and cunning. He wasn't striking at all, just ducking and darting away from the blows. Growling angrily, Raph picked up the pace.

Leo was desperately trying to keep on top of the monsters but they weren't like his previous opponents, these ones were smart and nimble.

Although the troops weren't as strong as Stockman or the monsters, they were vaster in numbers. Don and Mikey were making swift progress but where one soldier fell, it seemed like three more were there to replace him.

The turtles were tiring fast. Stockman soon got the better of Raph and secured his hands behind his back. Leo, attempting to help his brother was pushed down onto his knees.

Then a familiar roaring was heard coming from the street towards them. Casey's motorbike pulled up near the fight. Stockman shifted his attention to the people dismounting the bike and hardly noticed Raph wriggle free.

Casey was wearing his usual hockey mask and clubs. April was carrying a bag over her shoulder and shrugged it off, quickly throwing the turtle's weapons, "thought you might need us," She said, handing Raph his sai.

"Sweet! Now we can fight on equal grounds," Raph smiled threateningly at Stockman.

Casey ran over to Leo, thrashing at the monsters, helping him back on his feet and handing him his katana. They worked back to back, their defences increased considerably.

The two younger turtles retreated from the troops and quickly ran over to April who tossed them their weapons. After nodding at each other and making some silent agreement, they sprinted back to the soldiers, moving twice as fast.

Stockman smiled at Raph and help his arms up, welcoming him to make the first move. Growling with rage, Raph tore towards him, fresh motivation running through him. He sliced and kicked at Stockman who was now having trouble keeping up but remained untouched.

Leo and Casey worked together to overcome the monsters, one by one, they fell. Although the process was still tiring, they managed to defeat most of the demons before long. Only three remained. Three of the strongest and most intelligent monsters. One of them lurched at Casey who kicked at it, followed by a thwack with his club. The monster darted back, avoiding the blows and stumbled backwards where Leo was waiting. He made quick work of him, striking him in the back and watching him fall. Two left.

Don and Mikey were having fun. Toying with the humans who know that the battle's finished. Donny somehow made it into a helicopter and was flying it around the battle field. He cast an eyes over his brothers before pulling a lever and shooting a missile into a van, scattering what remained of the troops. Then something caught his eye, he frowned at a near street watching police car after police car make their way over to where they're fighting. He landed the chopper and hurried towards his brothers, "we have to finish this, guys." He shouted before quickly rejoining Mikey.

Catching the urgency in his brother's voice, Leo and Casey quickly dealt with the remaining monsters and moved over to help Raph who was still striking mercilessly. He'd made contact a couple of times, leaving gashes from the cuts on Stockman's clothes. The turtle aimed a shot at his head which Stockman easily dodged, ducking under his arm and landing a rough kick on his shell. Raph stumbled forward and narrowly missed being knocked down. Leo and Casey stepped up beside him.

Mikey and Don dealt with the last people standing, helped by April. The turtles high fived before turning to face Stockman on the opposite side. The odds where now in their favour, six to one. They waited in tense silence, the only sounds were the fire crackling from Donny's missile and the approaching police cars.

Stockman smirked, looking at everyone in turn, his gaze resting on Raph, "That could have been a fair fight... if you fought with a clear mind and not give into your anger. One hell of a weakness, anger."

Raph glared at him, if only looks could kill, "I'm not going to forget what you did to me and my bros these past days, you can count on that." He tensed to shoot forwards but stopped when Leo held his arm to his chest.

"This fight is over Stockman," he said without glancing at Raph. "Leave now, you're clever enough to know that you can't win."

Stockman's eyes swept briefly across his monsters and then his soldiers. "Very well, but I sense I'll be seeing you-" He pointed at Raph, "soon enough." Then he disappeared, flipping onto the rooftop and out of sight.

"What are you thinkin'?" Raph exploded. "We totally could've taken him!"

Casey snorted, "not without being seen," he said nodding towards the street where the police sirens were dangerously near. "We can't do nothin' about the damage around here, we gotta make a quick getaway."

"Well," Donny said, beaming proudly, "I got an option." He turned to look at the helicopter he'd parked on the roof.

They all climbed the roof with little effort, stopping at the top to watch as the police gawked at the bodies and the truck that was still flaming. This was going to be big. New York was now going to be on the watch for anything strange, now that they have proof that humans aren't the only ones to inhabit the city.

"Who's drivin'?" Mikey said, eagerly, now facing the chopper.

"Umm..." Don pretended to think for a moment, "me. I found it and you're not exactly the best pilot I've seen."

"I resent that!" They argued for a while about who would occupy the driver's seat. Raph stayed by the edge of the building, invisible from everyone looking up. He was watching the scene, hands still clutching his blades. Leo went over to stand beside him.

"I'm going to look for him, Leo." Raph said quietly without looking up. His brother looked at him, his expression blank. He was surprised when Leo looked back at the street and nodded. "I mean it. I can't let him get away with something like this. I can't..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Leo sighed, "I know. I went through the same thing, well not precisely the same thing but I know how you feel. I hate him as much as you do." He paused, watching as a fire engine came into view and set to work on the truck. "Just give it time, we'll have to look for him eventually but for now, we rest up. Stockman can't do anything in the near future, we just defeated everything he's worked on."

Raph hesitated before nodding, he shoved his sais back into his belt and turned away from the scene. He chuckled as he saw Donny and Mikey still arguing about the helicopter. Leo motioned for Raph to follow and they silently made it past their brothers. Jumping into it and starting it up, Leo laughed when Don and Mikey turned in surprise and grumbled angrily.

Raph helped April climb in and turned to Casey who hesitated, "my bike's still down there," he yelled over the noise of the rotors, pointing back at the street.

"We'll come back for it." Raph said impatiently.

Casey shook his head, "They'll know I was there, I've got to get it now."

Raph nodded reluctantly, "Don't get seen." He said before saluting. The chopper left the ground and glided over the rooftops. Leo pinpointed where they were in an instant and took them a safe distance away from the chaos.

After a few minutes in the air, Leo swiftly landed the aircraft on another roof and turned the rotors off. Without speaking, they jumped out and climbed down the building. Mikey made it down first and opened the shaft leading to the sewers, beaconing everyone through.

**Alright! That's it from me, Evila. I've been wondering whether or not I should make a sequel, I'll see what you guys think. Again, sorry I'm so overdue, I got caught up in Rps, they're strangely addictive.**


End file.
